


Too young to know about forever

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Girl Direction, Light Angst, No Smut, Older Harry, Younger Louis, but no real benefits haha, cause it was too many females in one fic haha, girl harry, girl louis, so a little break up, they are in love just don't know it yet, too many tags now, well except zayn who is a boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis should’ve hated her; her instinct was to hate her. She found out reasons to hate the girl since she shifted to Doncaster two years ago. But Louis couldn’t hate Harry not really. Louis convinced herself that she disliked Harry due to her charming personality and emerald green eyes along with her curly hair. But there was no real reason to dislike her. Harry never gave Louis a reason to dislike her. Ever.<br/>But Louis knew how Harry Styles really was. Really well.<br/>But if anything, Louis still had to pretend to hate Harry no matter what so she snorted, scrunching her face. “What do you expect of her anyway?”<br/>or, an AU where Louis and Harry are in a secret relationship but don't give it a label. Actually they are completely in love but are unaware of this fact. But when Louis wants to tell people, Harry gets cold feet and they separate. but Louis tries to make Harry jealous and it totally works. Both try their best to get each other back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i meant to write only about fwb and coming out but then it spiraled till it just got a lot more complicated. sorry. it has a lot of fwb for a fic with no smut haha. i wanted to write smut but i'm so terrible at it so i quit. this is for my friend Ana who spend so much time helping me and adding lots of commas haha. anyway, i hope you like it.  
> title from "they don't know about us" by one direction because of course i love it. its so Larry.

Louis stared into the mirror in front of her and found two tired blue eyes staring back at her. she pressed her finger underneath them which held the results of her waking up at nights- the purplish circles surrounding her eyes which looked a little scary if she herself said it. Louis, being her brushed them off as she usually did when it was concerned and pushed her dark rimmed glasses which did its job to hide them effectively.  
Louis had quite a nerdish reputation at school- getting good grades and being against sports and stuff. But she did her best to live up to it by using the stereotypical methods to dress as unflatteringly as she could. She wore loose jeans along with over-sized hoodies or sweaters. She tried to look as nerdish as she could even though she wasn’t like she looked like.  
People dressed well if they wanted to impress someone. But Louis doesn’t need to impress anyone anymore as she had already impressed someone. (Cue- mysterious smirk.)  
Louis glanced at the watch and noted she still had plenty of time yet to reach school. She took one look at her clothes- red jumper along with a pair of jeans- to recheck if there was a stain in which case, she’d have to change it. Louis fiddled with her phone, checking the few texts awaiting her before heading down for breakfast. One thing about waking up early is you can eat as slowly as you like to.  
-  
Louis checked herself in the top mirror and mentally noted to fix her hair before she left as she had, in fact, forgotten to tie it back. Louis was the type of person who liked to have few close friends instead of dozens of people following her as people hoarding her made her a little uncomfortable. Anyway, she had Liam and Niall as her best friends and loved them to bits. What more could she need anyway. The three of them were similar to each other- a nerdy twist to their hair with little care in the world with few friends for company. Except Niall. Everyone knew Niall and she knew everyone somehow and Louis couldn’t even comprehend how. She tried not to think about it, as it would just give her headaches. She could use less of them.  
Louis parked her car in one of the empty spot and walked towards her usual place where she met up with Liam and Niall before heading to school. Few people loitered around as Louis liked to come to school earlier than usual when the hallways are quiet and the late bloomers are still asleep, unaware they are getting late. Liam was already waiting for her with her head immersed in one of her textbooks.  
Liam Payne was one hell of a real nerd, you could say. The kind of people who you couldn’t separate from books and the know-it-all-s. Only, Liam sucked at spellings of all things. This amused Louis to no extent. A girl with immense knowledge of things sucked at writing them down.  
Yeah, Louis knew how she sounded hypocrite right now but if anyone knew Louis’s secrets, they’d know she’s far from a ‘good girl’, if you call it that. Louis was naturally smart and was used to cramming at the last moments. Lucky for her, the teacher would find sense in her mess and she would score good marks. To be honest, Louis didn’t even know how she did study that much to earn the reputation of a nerd. Maybe it was just Liam’s influence which made her study.  
“Liam, my girl,” Louis exclaimed and placed her hand on Liam’s shoulder jerking the other girl out of her reading-stupor.  
“Don’t startle me like that, Tommo,” Liam gasped and placed one hand over her heart just for being dramatic. Now that’s Louis’s influence maybe. “I could’ve died.”  
“Would do those books a favour,” quipped Louis as she pointed at the battered book in Liam’s hand. That book was so used that Louis almost felt sorry for it. All of Liam’s books earned Louis’s pity at times at their sheer use by the owner. Louis studied, yes but not to the limit where her brand-new books looked right from a second hand store.  
Liam gave Louis a sour look. “Don’t be mean, Louis.” Louis smiled but nodded. “Where’s Niall?”  
Louis shrugged. “I don’t know. Somewhere?”  
Indeed, Niall was somewhere as the two of them found her talking with someone nearby. Louis and Liam didn’t even know their name but trust Niall to be best buddies with them. When Niall spotted them staring, she flaunted an infectious grin and waved the person goodbye as she flitted over to them. Her dyed blonde hair bounced in the air as she neared.  
“Hey guys,” she all but yelled and Liam cringed. Sometimes this girl didn’t know proper volume control. “Ready to go?”  
“I very well hope so,” Liam muttered as the three of them made their way in. Hopefully, today would be a good day, Louis thought to herself.  
-  
As Louis and Liam headed to lunch after their advanced chemistry class, they were hurdled by a gaggle of obnoxious, giggling girls. Louis compared them to the herds of sheep which blocked your path when you’re out on a perfectly good day and won’t move until you shove them off or make your way from beside them. Their annoying voices were similar to the bleating of a sheep made too. Or it was just Louis.  
Louis glared at the girls with immaculate hair and manicured nails, who strutted around the school in high heels like they owned everything they stepped on. But in fact they didn’t even know that they were just one of the many ones around. Liam pulled Louis along with her from beside the flock of girls, avoiding them. One of the girls shot Louis an annoyed look, and Louis barely contained herself from flipping them off. But she had promised someone not to mess with them anymore and Louis had to uphold it.  
“Obnoxious bitches,” Louis muttered once they were out of hearing shot. “All of them.”  
“Why do you even bother with them Louis?” Liam asked. She had long given up on trying to make Louis understand that she shouldn’t contain so much rage in such a young age and instead kept Louis from actively punching them. Louis didn’t know why but these girls’ behaviour set her off. The ‘dream three’ and their pair of followers. No, worshipers. “Ignore it.”  
Louis didn’t bother to reply. Both Liam’s and her efforts would be futile and would just lead to an argument which Louis would thoroughly like to avoid. She just huffed and walked towards the cafeteria. Grabbing a tray each, the pair headed to their table waiting for Niall to join them.  
Niall arrived soon with her own pair of tray which seemed to be overflowing with food. For someone so skinny, Niall ate too much. Louis felt jealous of her sometimes, for managing to burn off the calories so fast. Louis didn’t like her curvy figure at times.  
“Aye mates,” Niall squeaked in her Irish accent. Niall had moved to England a few years ago but the Irish accent refused to wash off her tongue.  
Louis barely looked at her more than a few minutes that her attention was grabbed by the girls on the other side of the cafeteria, who made her blood boil with anger. Strutting, with their hips swaying and smug smirks placed on their faces was the ‘dream trio’, as the school called them. The most popular girls in the school whom everyone liked to impress.  
Amanda Johnson, Kayla Yates, and Harry Styles.  
The three of them literally ruled the school. Everyone loved them. Well, everyone except Louis, who was hell bent on hating them. Amanda was the most obnoxious of them all with a sweet face but snarky attitude. She had been on the receiving end of Louis’s middle finger quite a few times. Amanda had thrown a basketball at Louis’s face earning her a bruise, which refused to return back to the normal colour and pulsing an angry blue a few days, so it could be sufficiently said that the sentiment was shared.  
Kayla was a little stupid in things but she had riches to compensate for it. She threw words at people without even knowing the meaning of it and had a reputation for being a snob. She had once called Louis short, so Louis hated her. No one called her short. Ever.  
On the other hand, Harry was a different case...  
“Did you hear the latest rumour?” Niall asked as she threw a chip in her mouth. Liam watched at her disgusted and shook her head. It wasn’t like Niall was waiting for an answer. They were going to hear it, if they wanted it or not. “Jason is telling everyone that he and Harry hooked up over the weekend.”  
About that. Harry had a reputation for being a slut. Every other weekend there was a rumour floating around that she slept with someone new. Though there was no proof for it, no one ever doubted it either, choosing to gobble it down. So no wonder Niall believed it and Liam shook her head disdainfully.  
Louis should’ve hated her like she did the rest. But she didn’t really. Since Harry had moved to Doncaster two years ago, she had gained instant popularity due to her extremely attractive looks and dimples. Louis was instantly jealous of her long curly hair and emerald eyes so she disliked her but Harry had never given her any real reason to hate her. Ever. Also there was the fact that Louis knew where Harry was during the weekends and this rumour was just that. A rumour.  
But if anything, Louis still had to pretend to hate Harry no matter what so she snorted, scrunching her face. “What do you expect of her anyway?”  
But Louis knew how Harry Styles really was. Really well.  
One year ago...  
Louis’s idea of a vacation did not consist of travelling to a distant Scottish town with her family and stay cooped up in a resort. She wanted to go to some place where she could explore or what did she do going somewhere else were her thoughts. Sure, the view around was overwhelming and the resort looked like fun but Louis never said she was a ‘fun’ person, did she.  
Two days later, Louis found herself pacing the empty room with nothing to do. Her mum had to rush back to the hospital for some ‘emergency’ as she said along with Dan and the rest of her sisters. But she asked Louis to say behind cause ‘someone among us should benefit from this place and you are old enough to be on your own Louis so have fun’. She was having fun staring out the window and having no one to talk to. At first, it was exciting to be left alone, free from the noise that came along with having six siblings but slowly, it waned. She was back to being bored like she always did. Sigh.  
Wearing comfortable looking shorts and a vest, Louis decided to step out of her damp room into the warm sun. Maybe get a tan with how good the weather was outside. She passed the lobby, glancing at people around her and trying to figure out if anyone was worth her time. But slowly, she noted that this place was not the place for possible summer flings or something (not that she wanted) as there were few people near her age. Maybe coming to Scotland wasn’t such a good idea after all. Damn.  
Just when Louis had given up on trying to find a suitable friend, he eyes caught on to a movement near the pool. There was a curly haired girl wearing a sundress who was stumbling more than walking and inevitable tripped over a small dog wandering around. Louis watched with amusement as the girl bent down and murmured, most likely apologised to the dog. Louis squinted her eyes and assumed the girl to be around her age most likely. Or at least she looked like she was. Mentally thanking her luck, Louis stepped forward with the intention of maybe introducing herself to the girl but pause when she took a good look at her face.  
Louis could see she looked beautiful even from a distance. Her curly brown hair was adorned with a headscarf to keep off them from her eyes. Long, long legs peaked from beneath her dress and felt like they stretched for miles. She had creamy white skin and Louis was met with bright green eyes when the girl stood up and her eyes met Louis’s gaze.  
Louis recognised her, now that she thought of it. It was Harry fucking styles. Shit!  
Louis didn’t even take a second to turn, ready to storm out, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, ready to hit them when she found sparkling green eyes staring back. They were so earnest that they were unnerving but Louis kept the glare until Harry cringed back.  
“I’m sorry,” she said in an annoying slow way like she was evaluating and rethinking every word before saying it out loud. Her voice was a little deeper than Louis’s, all warm, and deep-ish. Louis’s thoughts immediately jumped to comparing her voice to hot chocolate on a cosy chair beside the fireplace. She hasn’t even been in that situation but Harry’s voice reminded her of that. It was annoying how much Louis liked Harry’s voice even they haven’t talked properly just yet. If only Louis wasn’t supposed to hate Harry. She was not supposed to hate Harry but that was beside the point. The point is... there is no point, darn. But she had to listen to Harry’s words instead of getting lost in her head so she snapped back to reality. “I didn’t mean to anger you but. Is it something I did because I’m like terribly sorry and...”  
Harry continued to ramble and apologise for no reason and it made absolutely no sense to Louis. She seemed to just go on and stop and then start something which Louis didn’t even bother to keep up with. Technically, Harry hadn’t done anything to affront Louis in the past year and it would be wrong to judge someone solely based on their company. And she also seemed to be the kind of girl who wouldn’t leave alone anyway so she should give it a shot anyway. That was the reason Louis told herself about socialising with Harry and not that she wanted to know her better. Nope. That would be absurd right? Not really.  
“No,” Louis all but yelled suddenly to be heard over Harry’s ramblings. Harry looked a little relieved to be stopped from talking but also wary of what Louis’s next words would be. “It’s not you. Just your friends.”  
“Oh,” Harry said simply and frowned, calculating. “I’m not like Amanda, if you’re wondering.”  
“That only I could tell after we spend more than a few minutes glued to this spot.” She didn’t not know where that badly framed sentence came from, but what Louis was basically suggesting was they should hang out, spend time together but Harry was having trouble getting it. Her face scrunched up as she tried to figure it out.  
“And you’re suggesting...?” Harry asked hopefully.  
“Oh god yes,” Louis exclaimed and smile. Her smile was mirrored by Harry(two identical dimples popping on her cheek which would be possibly Louis’s end and one of the reason Louis should hate her), who thanked her. They went on to spend the whole day together though.  
Louis blinked when Liam snapped her fingers in front of Louis’s eyes. She had zoned out before and was staring at her food. When she looked up, she found Niall and Liam staring at her quizzically. Before they could ask about Louis’s weird behaviour, the bell rang, interrupting them. Louis sighed in relief as they packed their things and rushed out.  
Louis headed towards the bathroom when Liam called out.  
“I have a free period,” Louis said.  
“We both do,” Liam stated. She shouldered her bag a little higher, scrunching her eyebrows together. “But weren’t we going to study in the library?”  
Oh yeah that. Louis smiled sheepishly. “You go ahead. I’ll be there soon.”  
“You sure you don’t want me to wait?” Liam asked. Louis loved her to bits but at times like this, she really wanted to throw water on her face and remind her Louis could take care of herself. But wouldn’t that be rude? She was only looking out. Nothing wrong with that right. And whatever.  
Louis nodded. “Yeah Liam. You go ahead.” Hesitantly, Liam turned and walked towards the library while Louis sighed. She changed her direction and nearly sprinted towards the music room. Panting and puffing, she reached the room in record time and rested her body against the wall. She really needed to improve her stamina. Her lungs looked like they were overworked. Maybe she should’ve got into football, would’ve helped. But no time for thinking about that now.  
Louis straitened her glasses, which were starting to slip off her nose and fixed her hair before taking a very deep breath. Enough prepared, Louis pushed open the door of the music room. Soft music began to flow through the air and Louis smiled. She wasn’t a lover of music but the tunes stemming from the piano really soothed her, calmed her. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the familiar sight of the piano. Gently playing it was a girl with curly hair and sparkling green eyes. The light fell on her eyes, making them burn forest green. She didn’t notice Louis enter and walk closer to her, deeply engrossed in her activity.  
As she played the final notes of ‘Uncover’, she broke from her trance and looked up. As green eyes began to bore into Louis’s blue ones, both of their faces lit up.  
“Louis,” she exclaimed and got up to greet the other girl.  
“Harry,” Louis said around the smile which threatened to split her face in two.  
-  
~ H ~  
Since moving to Doncaster when she was fifteen, the instant popularity sort of threw Harry off. She was well liked at her old school but in this bigger town, she was excited to be accepted. Soon Amanda and Kayla approached her and they gained the title of ‘Dream Trio’. Harry wasn’t naive. She knew behind their backs, they were called ‘Mean Girls 2.0’. Thinking about it, Amanda was like Regina George. Maybe.  
Soon Harry learned how to fake a personality and hang out with the people she didn’t even like. But then there was Louis. In the whole school, Amanda had gained a lot of enemies with her behaviour but Louis was one of the only ones who openly defied her. Amanda used to talk about her constantly (not talk, complain) and their hate-ship so much that Harry was, to say, intrigued.  
Louis was two years younger, as she came to know with time but was one year ahead of her age. Harry had seen Louis around and was a little enthralled by her. While girls her age devoted time to dressing up and mingling with people, Louis chose to dress in the drabbest of clothes and keep with only two friends. Even with loose jeans or skirts with leggings beneath, Harry still found her beautiful. She had ever-present tan and beautiful blue eyes, which were directed at Harry only with a glare. Harry always wanted to know the younger girl better and she finally got her chance in the summer holiday when her family decided that a Scottish resort would be the best idea in the world.  
The more Harry spent time with Louis, the more she found enjoying her company. She was smart, surely, but not all nerdy like she pretended to be, and witty too. There was just something about Louis that beckoned Harry near. In the two days that they spent together, Harry felt attracted to her like she did to no one else.  
Harry wasn’t confused or anything. She knew she liked girls better than boys. Her first kiss with a guy was sloppy and dull and had thrown her completely off men. She felt boys were good, yeah but it was aesthetically. Her sister had laughed and told her she always knew Harry would end up with a wife and hugged her when Harry told her she might be a lesbian. She had always wanted to be her first real kiss to be with someone special (call her an idiot but she just did) and right now the way Louis’s lips curled around words were mesmerising.  
Harry was dragged back to reality with the simple fact that she didn’t even know if Louis was into girls. Of course the only way to find out was to just lean forward and kiss her. If Louis did kiss back, she liked her but then that would mean give Louis a real reason to hate her. After being the target of her warm gaze, Harry wasn’t ready to be attacked with a glare again.  
Maybe she had to find out cause Louis was someone she’d like to do her first real kiss with. Also some other things as Louis had a beautiful body, curving at the right places and short. But let’s not go there.  
So Harry decided to find out if Louis was into girls for which she had a good enough plan. Or what she thought it was. “Louis,” she called out as Louis started to walk towards her room. “Would you come with me to the lake? It’s a little out of the resort.”  
For a minute, Louis didn’t react, choosing to think rather than answer and Harry was about to draw back the proposition when she did respond. “Yeah sure. Meet you at twelve as usual, you know, as I can’t be arsed to get up any time before eleven.”  
Harry mentally patted herself on her back as a wide grin overtook her face. “Alright. Bye then.” With a wave they parted and as sprinted towards her room. Harry let the door of her room fall shut behind her as she let out a squeal and did a jiggle. She heard the roaring laugh coming from her sister’s room but Harry ignored it. Louis practically agreed on a date. Or Harry thought of it like one.  
The next day, Harry was nervous. She had worn a loose plaid skirt which looked casual but not too casual and a white shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony, but with the amount to times Harry had run her hair through it, it was starting to fall apart. And to top it off, Harry woke up at eight and proceeded to spend her next four hours pacing around the room. Her sister had already mocked her plenty and continued to laugh at her from where she was in her own room.  
At twelve sharp, Harry made her way towards Louis’s room because she just couldn’t sit still. She took a minute to calm her pacing heart and knocked on the door. She expected a disgruntled looking Louis opening the door in pajamas and a tee but she was surprised to find her all dressed up and already ready to go. Giving Louis a once over, Harry noticed Louis was wearing skin-tight jeans along with a burgundy sweater. If Louis looked good normally, she looked totally gorgeous now. Harry was sure she was going to faint.  
“Hie,” Louis greeted in her high, squeaky voice and Harry was nearly fooled enough to not notice the nervous edge to it. Maybe even Louis knew this was their unofficial date. That's good. “Shall we go then?”  
Harry didn’t know much of what happened as she moved in her slow movie cliché. All she remembered was they were sitting near the lake with their legs close to their body and thighs touching. Harry was in a daze, thinking Louislouislouis and had missed the way she talked and their walk of an hour. She didn’t even notice that they were sitting here long enough that it was nearing sunset and they sky was lit in faint orange.  
But what Harry did notice was how the coral light fell slant on Louis’s bronze face making her eyes shine azure. She noticed her caramel skin glowing as she bathed in the light from the sun which was hovering above the lake. She noticed the wine red lips which were shining and looked more alluring by the second. She also noticed how Louis’s eyes lit and her face softened when their eyes met.  
Louis turned to look at Harry and their faces were close enough that Harry could see the green ring in her cerulean eyes. Louis had really long eyelashes, sweeping her cheeks and casting shadows on her cheekbones. Her lips were parted and she flicked a tongue to wet them. Harry’s eyes unknowingly traced their motions and her breath caught at how real this was all which was happening. None of them knew who started it, but slowly their bodies drew closer until Louis’s hand was resting on Harry’s waist, drawing circles in a soothing motion. Harry could Louis’s warm breath on her chin and their lips worked of their own accord as they started kissing. Harry could feel the strawberry lip balm on Louis’s lips as she flicked a tongue to lick the bottom one. Their kisses started annoyingly slow but it were just like Harry expected- perfect and leaving her wanting more and more.  
Harry didn’t know for how long they kissed, but the sun had long set and the mosquitoes were attacking her bare legs. That's when they stopped.  
Back in the present, Harry blinked. She took one look in Louis’s eyes and had drawn back to the day she had her first real kiss. Sure Louis had panicked the next day and refused to meet Harry but eventually she had come around. One year ahead, they refused to talk about their feelings or what they were. Both of them wanted to know but were afraid to know.  
They never talked about their feelings since they were both so impassive about it but they weren’t ‘together’ as such. Sure they hung out after school and went out on trips which they refused to say as ‘dates’. They kissed and made out and also a few more things but they weren’t in a relationship. You could say it was like ‘friends with benefits’ but not really. They didn’t label it with anything. That was one thing they did know.  
“Hey beautiful,” Harry muttered as she leaned forward to peck Louis’s lips. She thought she could keep it short but Louis had other things in mind. Louis grabbed Harry’s neck and pulled her in to kiss more properly, letting her hand rest on Harry’s hips. Harry was confused at Louis’s behaviour. She knew Louis had to meet with Liam or she’d worry but she wasn’t the one to let go of the opportunity for a snog session. When Louis finally let go and drew back to grin smugly at Harry, Harry grinned back. “What’s got you so needy?”  
“Heard Jason was saying he spent the night with you,” Louis whispered, all sultry, as she leaned in close enough that her breath fell in puff on Harry’s ears. “Wanted to show who you were with.” She nipped at Harry’s ear and pulled back to grin wickedly.  
“You’re so jealous,” Harry said around the smile on her face. Her dimples were so embedded in her cheek now that it hurt. But whenever Louis was around, it always did.  
“Am not,” Louis protested, but she was smiling too. “Can’t I ditch Liam today? You look so sexy in this hot pink dress. Want to ravish you.”  
Harry was tempted to say yes and hold Louis close to her. But they had this unsaid promise to not let anyone know about their thing. Harry was scared of people knowing. So they had to never do something which rose suspicion. Like even petty things like smile and acknowledge each other in the hallway. Their image was such that they supposedly hated each other and they had to keep up with it even though it was tough. But sneak sessions like these were them being extremely daring and dangerous. Anyone could find them but that didn’t stop them.  
“You have to go, Lou,” Harry said and sighed. She reluctantly drew her hand back least she would hold Louis back and immediately missed the warm contact. Louis pouted but she nodded. Waving at Harry, she left. Harry suddenly felt very lonely.  
~L~  
Louis nearly sprinted towards the library in her need to get there quickly. She had taken more time than usual and Liam would be stupid not to question it. But there was an added advantage that Liam would forget about it due to availability of books around her.  
Louis slid beside Liam, careful to not let her being breathless show. “Hey I’m back.”  
Liam looked like she wanted to say something but refrained from it. She wordlessly slid one thick book to Louis and Louis mutely started reading it. Phew. Close call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh there's badly hinted at smut in here but no actual thing as I can't write smut. sorry :(

Between texts, Harry had proposed they drive to the fancy restaurant on Friday night which was just out of town and less likely for them to be spotted. Louis, of course had agreed. They sometimes went out, dined and made out in the back of the car or watched a movie while leaning fairly close to one another and made out in the back of the car or something. They didn’t call these dates, neither of them bringing why they should or shouldn’t, letting it slide every time. Truth was, both of them were terrible at this, having no relationship experience whatsoever also they didn’t know if they were qualified to call this one. Hence, they went out on non-dates together. Weird people we are, Harry said sometimes and Louis replied with “we’re weird together though” and both would laugh at the fact how stupid that sounded.

Louis had to leave at five, as she had already told Harry since keeping their thing a secret was difficult for her with having six younger siblings floundering around. Then there were the inquisitive questions from her mum who asked where she is during weekends. Louis rolls her eyes at her usually, and says she takes her books for a walk since they get bored. Jay doesn’t believe her though. Well, who would?

Putting on her best pair of jeans, Louis turns around to take a good look at her backside in the mirror. Harry always said that her arse was her best _ass_ et and she couldn’t agree more. She puts on a blue top which matches perfectly with her eyes and flatter her figure. She washes and dries her hair in a way to give a perfect wavy feature to them and bring out her cheekbones. Louis always says, if she wants to, she can dress so well that it would knock the breath off anyone. But why should she waste her potential time to impress anyone. It was a waste.

Anyway, she shoots a text.

_M ready babe. When r u coming here? Miss you x_

As soon as Louis keeps the phone on her bed and turns to go to the washroom, her phone chirps with a message and Louis immediately jump on her bed to check.

**Miss u too xxxxx. Coming soon darling ;)**

Louis smiles at her phone. It was a wonder how a single text from Harry could light up her mood to an extent that the sun would look pale in front of her. Or maybe that's Louis exaggerating. Yeah.

A few minutes later, Louis got another text from Harry saying she was here. Well, not here but near Louis’s house. Smiling, Louis stepped down the stairs, careful not to attract any attention from the girls but as luck had it, she failed.

“Going for a date?” Lottie asked without looking up from the phone she was so engrossed in. Fizzy smiled deviously.

Louis groaned. “No Lottie I’m not. Can’t I just head out for the fun of it?”

Lottie smirked and kept her phone aside, obviously enjoying the way Louis was squirming on her spot where she was on the last step of the stairs. “Actually, no. You hate walking outside.”

Fizzy nodded. “Also, this is the fifth time in a row that we’ve caught you sneaking out on a Friday evening all dressed up.”

“Sixth time, dear,” came Jay’s voice from the kitchen. Louis groaned. Fizzy was supposed to be the good one and her mum was definitely not supposed to be involved in this. What was her life? Jay herself came out of the kitchen with a smirk. “You didn’t count the time when she thought we were busy watching TV where as all of us could hear the door slam as she ran.”

“You’re not helping, mum,” Louis muttered, narrowing her eyes at her mum. Louis held her head high and crossed the distance towards the door. “And it’s not like that Lottie. Shut up.”

Louis shut the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief. But she didn’t miss all of them yelling, “Whatever you say” and giggling like the kids they were. Even her mum. Ugh.

Louis stomped her way to the end of the street where a red sports car was waiting. Sitting on the driver’s seat, trying to look inconspicuous was Harry. How could she ever think she’d look anything but glaringly obvious in car with the colour of blaring red? Harry and her weird ways, Louis thought as she shook her head.

 

~H~

Harry had a tough time dodging Kayla on Friday morning. She seemed quite insistent to drag Harry into going with her dress shopping. Why did she ever think it’s a good idea to take Harry instead of Amanda anyway?

“Take Amanda, Kayla,” Harry said as the two of them walked towards their class.

“Come on, Harry,” she whined. “You always go AWOL during weekends. If I didn’t know better I’d think you had a stable partner or something.”

Harry stopped right there and knocked into someone. She apologised and caught up with Kayla. “What? How did you...? What are you talking about?”

Kayla shook her head like it should be obvious what she was going to say next. “Everyone knows you go with a different person every time, girl. How do you get so lucky?”

“I don’t... I don’t go out with anyone, geesh.” Harry was befuddled as to how everyone was convinced that she was into guys. She remember once how she had told Louis how she hated dicks and how sweaty men getting near her made her cringe and Louis had laughed and told her how obvious it was. Then how could other people not see it? Maybe they didn’t look hard enough. Yeah that's what.

“Sure, darling,” Kayla said flippantly.

Now sitting in the car, she waited for Louis to arrive and for them to run away. She saw, rather heard Louis get into the car. Louis slammed the door and pecked Harry’s lips once before crossing her hands over her chest and pouting at the window ahead. Harry smiled at the younger girl because of just how beautiful and endearing she looked right now.

Harry sensed Louis being a little upset and didn’t bring up the topic. She wordlessly started the engine and drove to the restaurant. Louis’s grumpiness started to abate and as they neared, she began to jump on her seat. Harry smiled and parked the car.

Like a gentleman- no gentle lady? Just a lady? Whatever- she got out first and opened the door for Louis. Louis shook her head fondly but accepted her hand and got out of the car. She stood on her tiptoes and grabbed Harry’s neck. Pulling her neck lower, Louis connected their lips. Harry instinctively placed her hand on Louis’s back and deepened the kiss. It felt good like this, free to kiss when they wanted to without the fear of being recognised.

Louis was out to the people close to her as being a bisexual. She had confided once how she preferred girls over guys but just for the sake of it told everyone she was bisexual. Harry had told her mum when she was twelve that she might like girls more than boys and her mum had hugged her tight. There were only a few people near her now who knew she was a lesbian. She was afraid people would judge her if she told everyone about her sexuality. She could see the scrutiny in Louis’s eyes when she had said she didn’t want people to know that she was a lesbian but hadn’t said anything.

With a last smacking sound, Louis pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Harry so wide that her eyes crinkled. Harry always loved Louis’s smile and would do anything to keep her smiling. She had a beautiful smile which made her eyes shine azure and crinkle in happiness. Also her whole face lit up and a bubbling energy coursed through Harry, as she was proud of making Louis happy.

“Shall we then?” Louis asked with a giggle as she offered a hand. Harry smiled widely and accepted the offered hand, swinging it between them as they walked inside.

They took a seat and the waitress smiled at Louis. Harry got jealous for a few seconds before realising how irrational she was being. And also, Louis looked right at Harry the whole time, not sparing a glance at anyone else which made Harry smug.

Harry observed Louis as she took the whole menu in. She saw her perfect eyebrows arch up as she noticed the high prices of the dishes. Louis wouldn’t like Harry spending on her, often insisting they divide the bill but Harry would quickly slip in the money and shoo away the waiter which would lead Louis to pout. And if pouting Louis wasn’t the most endearing thing ever then what.

Harry also found herself staring at Louis. Louis always said how she hated dressing up but whenever they went somewhere, Louis made sure to look different from how she normally looked like. And make no mistake, Harry loves it when Louis wears her specs and tied up her hair in a bun. She loves it when Louis looked natural with strands of hair falling over her eyes. She loves both the versions of Louis. But she likes this version better since it’s the part only _she_ gets to see, the personal look. Harry likes being considered someone Louis opens up to.

“See something you like?” Louis teases when she catches Harry staring. The lights fall on her, slanting, elongating the shadows cast by her eyelashes, and lighting her bronze skins which is glowing golden. Her eyes are matching her blue shirt and glistening in a way which is alluring. Yeah, Harry is looking at something she likes.

But she doesn’t voice that out, instead letting Louis see the light colour which is lighting her cheeks pink and ducking her eyes. She can feel the smile on Louis’s face as she coos.

Dinner comes soon which is some chicken dish Louis asked for and Harry didn’t even try to know the name of. They start talking.

“Did you know I was interrogated by my sisters and my mother?” Louis asked, looking like a disgruntled kitten. Oh so that's why Louis was a little sour before. Harry hides her laugh behind her hand but Louis spots it anyway and frowns, her pretty pink bottom lip jutting out. “Not funny Harry.”

Harry pressed her lips together to stop the giggle from escaping. “Okay tell me how sad it was.”

Louis huffs. “Lottie and Fizzy were quizzing me and laughing at me and mum joined in. They were asking me why I was out every weekend when I hate being outdoors. Also why I dress fancy. They are convinced I have a secret boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“You have me,” Harry pipes in and smiles innocently to which Louis rolls her eyes.

“Sure babe, sure.” Louis stabs her chicken with her fork. “Next time be a Romeo and take me out the window route.”

Harry frowns. “I don’t remember Romeo taking Juliet with him out of the window. Did I miss it?”

“No don’t be silly, Harry,” Louis chastised. “I was just blabbering. And why would he have taken her out the window? Shakespeare wasn’t a madman.”

“But you just... never mind.” There was no point arguing with Louis. She always won. So Harry let her.

“So Harriet...” Louis started.

“Not my name,” Harry interjected, more of a habit now. Louis always called her that and Harry pretended to grumble but she liked it. it felt more like an endearment and no one called her anything except Harry, sometimes babe but doesn’t everyone.

Louis pretended to not hear that and continued. “Do you want to sneak in my room later tonight?”

Harry tapped her chin, pretending to think while in fact the answer was set Louis asked the question. As if Harry would ever say no to Louis. She hummed and scrunched her face in a look of dire concentration while Louis looked irritated. She leaned ahead and smacked Harry’s hand off her chin.

“Oh stop with the acting already,” Louis complained while she stuffed vegetables in her mouth with only little resistance. One more titbit Harry knew was Louis hated healthy stuff and vegetables while Harry loved them. She would often pick on Harry’s food habits. “You suck at acting.”

Harry leaned forward and moulded her face into what would look sexy and smouldering and in a raspy tone, she said, “Oh do I?”

“Shut up,” Louis muttered while laughing at Harry who had failed to pull off the sexy look. “And don’t do it again.”

Harry smirked. “Really? That's not what you said last Saturday at my place when we were on my bed and ...”

Louis gasped and choked on her food. “We’re in public. Shush.” Then she grinned wickedly and did the same impersonation that Harry did earlier to look sexy and totally pulled it off. She stared into Harry’s eyes so hard, the blue in her eyes shimmering like the calm waves and also burning like the blue of fire. Harry found herself totally lost in them and had to shake herself out of it so she wouldn’t pounce on Louis right there and take her. But now, that wouldn’t be appropriate, would it? “I think...” what was Louis saying again? Oh yeah. “We should save that for the bedroom.”

Harry coughed on her spit and turned beet red as the implication of the statement set in. Her eyes looked wide blown and surprised.

Louis smirked. She sipped from the glass of water, looking at Harry as she did so. “And that's how you nail it, mister.” Oh so this was Louis’s prank. Oh god. How did Harry fall for this?

“You... you bad person.” Harry settled on that because cursing someone was bad. Especially if you didn’t mean it. But it just spurred another round of laughter from Louis and she threw back her head, tossing her hair. Harry forgot that she should’ve been angry at her. She forgot where she was but the ringing of Louis’s laughter filled her senses. Harry would be called biased but she hadn’t been so attracted to someone’s laugh before. There was just something about Louis that made Harry want to stay forever. She would swim through seas and ocean if it was just to see her, climb mountains to please her. And these were the exact thoughts that would scare Harry. She was afraid that if Louis knew just how much Harry liked her, she would run away and that would hurt. Somewhere deep inside her heart, Harry knew this was what it was to like someone. And it hurt every moment when she was reminded how this wasn’t going to last forever and Harry wasn’t that brave to make it last forever.

“You can’t even curse someone,” Louis said as she placed the back of her hand to stop her giggles. “You’re like a kitten. Cute and fluffy with dimples.”

Harry smiled. “Cats don’t have dimples, Lou.”

Louis nodded solemnly. “But you do.” She said it like it was so obvious. “And you’re cuter than any other cat.”

Harry cooed. “Aww... You think I’m cute?”

“Of course I do.” Louis leaned over the table to poke Harry’s dimples to make it widen into a smile. Happy with the result, she leaned back, smug. Harry grinned but shook her head to clear her mind. 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Harry was the kind of person who would fill every gap in a conversation with stupid puns or words but with Louis, she never felt the need to. They found comfort in each other’s presence like they had been basking in each other’s company forever.

Harry paid the bill with Louis grumbling a little but Harry reasoned that she was the one who had asked her out so. They were about to leave when Louis pulled on Harry’s arm. With her coordination, she had to hold on to Louis so as to not tumble down.

“Bambi,” Louis muttered fondly. She smiled at Harry and she couldn’t help but compare her to a miniature sun, all glowing. For a second, Louis stared into Harry’s eyes and forgot about why she had stopped them. “Oh yeah... look there.”

“It’s rude to point, Lou,” Harry chastised before looking over where Louis had pointed. Sitting a few tables away was a familiar blonde head chatting with some brunet animatedly. They looked like a perfectly normal couple but Harry gasped when she looked closely. It was Amanda sitting there wearing a perfectly tailored dress and wearing shit tonne of makeup.

Louis leaned closer to whisper in Harry’s ear. “And that is certainly not her boyfriend.” Yeah that wasn’t Charlie who was with her. Looking back on it, Amanda had kind of hesitated when Kayla had insisted that they go shopping when Harry refused. She had also changed the topic when Kayla questioned too. She should’ve seen this.

“That’s why she hesitated,” Harry murmured. She looked at Louis from the corner of her eyes at Louis who had a wicked grin on her face.  Harry mentally groaned as she realised Louis was up to some scheming. “Louis, no.”

“How can I not, Harry?” Louis asked with an excited look. “This is so good.”

Harry shook her head and just pulled Louis out of there. Louis had a maniacal grin and Harry was sure Amanda was going to have one hell of a problem. They sat in the car and Harry drove back to Louis’s house. Louis was literally jumping on her seat like she just had three cup of coffee or something.

“Now we know who Jason was with last week,” Louis exclaimed.

Harry blinked. “Who?”

“Harry,” Louis said despondently. “Jason was with Amanda. Didn’t you see them?”

“That was Jason?” Harry asked as she tried to look through the dark. “Hmm.”

Louis snorted. “You didn’t know?” Harry frowned. She didn’t have to know everyone right? “So you are rumoured to have slept with someone you don’t even know. How funny.”

“Hey!” Harry protested. “You’re being mean.”

“Hmm.” Louis didn’t elaborate on that, instead glancing at the time on her watch. “It’s not even eight. I’ve still got a lot of time.”

“Okay.” Harry kept her eyes on the road. She didn’t know where Louis was heading. “So?”

“Just... nothing.” Louis sighed. Clearly she wanted Harry to get something which she didn’t think of. Okay spending time. Harry got an idea. “My backseat is clean. Too clean. Want to christen it?”

“Harry...” Louis started and paused. “No, Harry, not the backseat! Last time we had sex on your bed and you managed to fall down, bang your head against the drawer beside the bed, and make the lamp fall down. And amazingly _all_ at the same time! And this is a constricted space. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Harry pouted and looked at Louis who had an amused expression. “Just say you don’t want to have sex with me.”

“I do want to but you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I won’t,” Harry said cheerfully. “Come on.” She stopped the car just on the corner where it looked like there were no houses around. Technically it would be like public sex where anyone could see them but just the thought of seeing Louis’s golden skin in all its naked glory was turning her on.

“Couldn’t the passersby see us here?” Louis asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked around. The two girls got out of the car and climbed into the backseat. Harry felt the energy thrum in the air and the impending excitement.

Harry tapped on the windows. “Tinted windows.”

That drew a smile out of Louis. “If I didn’t know better, I might’ve think it was a plan of yours to lure me into your backseat.”

“What if it was?” Harry asked dipping her voice to make it look sexy. Louis’s eyes were hooded with lust and her pupils were blown. Her gaze and the sudden charge in the car sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“If you hit your head on the top, bang your elbow, or fall down the seat, I’m not to be blamed.” Before Harry could protest, she was attacked by Harry pouncing on her and attacking Harry lips with her own. Louis’s hand rested on Harry’s hips as she fell backward on the seat. Every inch of skin which came in contact with Louis’s burned and Louis licked Harry’s bottom lip. Harry parted her lips and felt Louis’s tongue slip in between them, fighting for domination. Harry let her hand slide up Louis’s waist, up, slow and teasing. Louis pushed her back and they fell on the seat, Louis on top of Harry.

 

~L~

Louis was panting as she slid up to snuggle next to Harry. Their clothes were scattered on the floor of the car and the car smelled of sex. Or maybe it was just her. This wasn’t their first time but it was their first time in the car, also their first public sex thinking of which, why did Louis agree to this? Cause oh, the fact they’ll be doing it in public turned Louis so on that she didn’t think straight. But lucky that the windows were tinted. But why were the windows tinted?

“Why are the windows tinted, Haz?” Louis asked as she raised her head to look at the other girl all glazed eyes and flushed cheeks beneath her. Her curly, messy hair was messier than before and she was still in the orgasm induced high.

“Huh?” Harry asked with a hoarse voice. “It’s my dad’s car.”

Louis shifted suddenly in the haste to get up. “We had sex in your dad’s car. Oh my god! What will you tell him about this?”

“Should I?” Harry asked, blinking dazedly. Louis could stare at Harry looking all pink cheeks and creamy naked skin all day even though Harry’s movements were sluggish, more than usual.

“Please don’t,” Louis said as she dropped on to Harry. Her tights were sticky and her body was sweaty but she didn’t want to get dressed. Not even if it was near ten and she had to hurry if she wanted to avoid interrogation by her whole damn family. Again. (Sigh)

Despite Harry assuring she wouldn’t hit something, she managed to hit her head on the roof, elbow on the window and leg on the seat all in the span of ten minutes, as per Louis had said she would. If they weren’t in the middle of sex and it wouldn’t have killed the mood, then Louis would’ve laughed, snorted, and rolled her eyes all at once. But she didn’t cause, you know.

But Louis could snort now and so she did. “I...”

“Don’t start on that, Lou, please,” Harry rushed in to say and sighed. “I could’ve avoided it if you hadn’t distracted me with your tongue. I’m very graceful, thank you very much.”

And just then a car passed from beside them, flashing the headlights which caused Harry to squeak and tumble down the seat and took Louis with her. The girls grunted.

“Smooth, Styles,” Louis managed to say through her ebullient laughter. Harry just pouted in reply but soon joined in the laughing, cause how could she not.

-

Louis waved Harry goodbye with a forlorn goodbye and a promise to meet tomorrow. Louis asked Harry trice if she looked okay and Harry nodded each time and asked her to calm down. She flattened her hair and tied it into a bun with the extra hair tie she always carried with her and removed the crease from her shirt with her palm. Taking a deep breath, Louis crouched down to remove the key from below the doormat. Her family wasn’t anything if not cliché.

Louis sighed as she saw there was no one on her way to her bedroom. She tiptoed to her room and flopped on her bed. She sent a quick text to Harry.

_Saved:) Night babe xx_

She had yet to get her things ready for school the next day but she was too knackered to even move a muscle or too lazy. Lucky she had already did her homework for the next day. Good being a nerd. Before sleeping, she checked her phone to see a message waiting for her.

**Thinking of you :) xxx**

Louis went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.   
> I hope you like it. :))

**Author's Note:**

> also the mistakes are all mine. if you find any please tell.  
> thanks for reading. comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
